I long for you, my love
by lilsexyprincess
Summary: Prince InuYasha has everything but the love of his life. When he finnaly meets her, her finds her stolen by Kouga. Will he ever get her love? Review please. My Second fic. InuKag and some KouKag. if u want chappie 2 u gots to giv me 3 reviews.


**Hello everyone!!! This is my second fic so tell me what you think of it. I am open for some **_**constructive **_**criticism so please feel free to review. I am desperate for reviews.**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**

**Summary:** Prince InuYasha has everything but the love of his life. When he finnaly meets her, her finds her stolen by Kouga. Will he ever get her love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inuyasha gang. But I will someday and when that day comes, all the ppl that didn;t review will pay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Prince InuYasha of the western lands. I am a full Inu demon. My parents, Queen Izayoi and King InuTaisho are both full Inu demons. My best friends are Kouga and Miroku. Miroku is my valet and is a full fox demon. Kouga is Prince of the southern lands and is a full wolf demons. Our days were usually spent lazing in the lounge or training with the knights. That was until _she _came. I hadn't known that she would come until the day Kouga, Miroku and I saw her roaming the castle grounds with two ladies.

"Hey InuYasha! You didn't say that you would be having some lovely ladies over." said Kouga when he had spotted her.

"What do you mean? You're probably seeing things again. If some ladies were going to come over, don't you think I would have known? After all, this IS my castle." I reply.

"He's right InuYasha. I do see three ladies. And they do look lovely. Maybe one of them will bear my child. I'll go ask!" says the very perverted Miroku.

"Not if I can ask first, perv!" says Kouga with challenge in his voice.

"Well see about that! Race you there!" I say.

"You're on!" comes the voice of Miroku.

With that, we all run off towards them. The girls probably weren't expecting us to be running at them and one of them, Kagome, as I would later learn, immediatly put up a protective barrier. We couldn't see it though, because she didn't seem to see us. But she did and immediatly put up something like a wall and we went straight into it. It hurt. As soon as we crashed though, she whirled around and what I saw next, was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen:

A tall, skinny body with the biggest tits and the roundest ass I had ever seen. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, and atop her head, she had two dog ears wit tons of peircings on them. Her eyes were sky blue a speck of jade mixed in. She was a full inu demon. I could tell by the markings on her cheeks. On her forehead, there was a blue-green star. She was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Apperently, I wasn't the only one who found her sexy. Kouga being as _charming_ as he was, immediatly had her whisked into his arms and before I could make a move, the two were off to the castle gardens.

Miroku, on the other hand had found an attraction to the young fox demon that was with Princess Kagome. The young Duchess Sango. Unfortunately, he was having the same luck as me.Miroku had immediatly asked Sango to bear his child. Her response? A bitchslap right on the cheek. She storms off to her room and that leaves me with that Ayame chick. Pretty, but not like Kagome. I can smell that she wants Kouga as much as I want Kagome. So I say:

"Look my lady. I don't love you and you most likely don't like me. I want Kagome and you want Kouga. Why don't we work together to get what we both want?"

"Why not? Kagome's my cousin. We would both benefit from this I'm sure. I quite agree your grace."she replies.

"Let us go then to the sitting room to plan our moves. Shall we?" I say.

"At once your majesty."

"And none of this formal stuff. Call me InuYasha."

"Then you must call me Ayame."

And so it started. I knew that I was going to get Kagome one way or another. With Ayame's help or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And THAT was the first chappie. Tell me how I did and remember no second chappie until Iget my reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

_-_**Lyssa**


End file.
